


teach me how to fall for you

by your_bus_driver



Series: tahani and eleanor because why not [2]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Attempt 218, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Ice Skating, Lesbian Tahani Al-Jamil, No Beta, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, POV Tahani Al-Jamil, Short & Sweet, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bus_driver/pseuds/your_bus_driver
Summary: tahani teaches eleanor how to ice skate during attempt 218, adorable fluff ensues“You okay, darling?” Tahani turned, skating backwards to keep Eleanor in her view.“Fork off,” Eleanor barked, hands wide and legs wobbly.
Relationships: Tahani Al-Jamil/Eleanor Shellstrop
Series: tahani and eleanor because why not [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688734
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	teach me how to fall for you

Stepping onto the ice, gliding smoothly out into the center, Tahani took a deep breath. Her afternoon gloves had been traded for her winter gloves and her shawl for a walking cape. Janet, along with the outdoor rink, had instilled a nip in the air for their skating dalliance. 

Years and years ago, when she was alive and young, her family would go on holiday to the Swiss Alps. While her parents skiied, she and her sister would go skating together. There would be competition but after they had run out of tricks, they would fade into skating. Each evening, their parents would ask and evaluate their performances after they were done on the slopes. Worry and anxiety shrouded those trips but they were some of her fondest memories. 

Here, with Eleanor in one of the most beautiful places she’d ever been, was infinitely better. She didn’t know what a not-girl, not-root would desire as a present but she was going to put her mind to it. 

Upon learning Eleanor, her soulmate, didn’t know how to ice skate, she added it to their eternity bucket list. Christmas was on her mind and today seemed like a good day for a skate date. 

By the time she’d made a full circuit, Eleanor was slowly and steadily making her way onto the ice. 

“You okay, darling?” Tahani turned, skating backwards to keep Eleanor in her view. 

“Fork off,” Eleanor barked, hands wide and legs wobbly. She tried to take a step forward and pitched forward, falling on her face. 

Tahani smothered a laugh behind her hand but her mirth was there. Slowing down, and skating back to where she was, she schooled her face. Eleanor had her hands planted and was trying to get to her knees. 

“Do you want a hand? Although, it looks like at least one right foot, with those two left ones you have there.” 

“In the immortal words of Red Foreman, put that foot up your ash.” Eleanor flipped her hair out of her face to glare up at her. 

“I’m sure Janet could get you a walking frame.” Tahani couldn’t help herself. 

“I said fork off.” Eleanor had gotten up onto her knees and was hyping herself up to stand. Tahani stayed within her reach. “I got this, okay? I got this.” 

“If you say so, cutie pie.” 

Eleanor glared, determination in her brow, and pushed herself up. She stood for all of two seconds before she wobbled again. Both of them reached out for each other. 

Eleanor clutcher her forearms in a death grip and Tahani braced herself, supporting them both. A few stray hairs flew into Eleanor’s face but neither risked letting go. Tahani could feel her heart beating a little faster. Both broke out into grins. 

“How are you so good at this?” 

“I’ve been skating since I can remember. Once, I did a duet with renowned figure skater Johnny Weir. It’s just one foot in front of the other. I’ll help you.” 

“If it was just one foot in front of the other, it would be walking. Walking with forking knives screwed onto your shoes. How hard could it be? Who the fork thought screwing knives to their feet was a good idea?” She grumbled on but tried to move, carefully. Tahani shifted her weight, bracing herself to support her struggling girlfriend. 

Tahani could feel her delicate skin starting to bruise. Slowly but surely, step by step, Eleanor was becoming steadier. 

“See, you’re getting it.” Tahani spoke too soon as Eleanor stumbled and almost pulled Tahani down with her. 

“Okay, let’s take a break.” Eleanor said, breathing heavily. They skimmed to a stop. Tahani pulled her closer, planting her foot to make sure they didn’t drift. 

“Isn’t this fun?” 

“Oh, yes. Quite fun.” Eleanor mocked, with her terrible accent, shaking her hair out of her face. 

“Well, I’m having fun.” Tahani smirked. “How is it that you are so bad at this?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. We didn’t all have time to perfect our axils and plies.” 

Tahani could correct her but she was too cute when she got going. She couldn’t ruin her fun. 

“I had better stuff to do like working, or drinking, or crashing bat mitzvahs, the usual. Didn’t have the time, money, or need to waste my money falling down around a rink.” 

Tahani pulled her closer, arms wrapping around her waist. She could feel her warm breath caressing her face. 

“Well, now we have all the time in the not-world, and you’ll need it.” 

“Oh, we will?” Eleanor smiled up at her, trying to move in closer, to wrap her arms around Tahani’s shoulder like she did, but her feet went out from under her. “Fork!” 

Tahani tightened her grip, trying to keep them both from toppling. Her hand grazed Eleanor’s backside in her effort. 

“Maybe that’s enough for the day.” Tahani said, struggling to stay upright herself. Eleanor winked, feigning audacity. “I meant we should stop before we both get hurt.” 

“Well, what do you say to some hot chocolate and some Desperate Housewives?” 

“Hot chocolate sounds great.” Tahani rolled her eyes. “Janet?” 

“Yes,” Janet said, appearing next to them. 

“Could you please take us home before I break every bone in my body?” Eleanor said, trying not to move. 

“Sure thing,” Janet smiled and suddenly with a pleasant ping, they were back in their living room. “Anything else?” 

“No thanks, Janet. And thanks for the skates and stuff.” Eleanor said, not letting go of Tahani even though they were on solid, not slippery ground. 

“That’s all. Thanks for the skates and stuff.” Eleanor said, her eyes not leaving Tahani’s, arms now around her neck even thought they were on solid ground again. 

“No problem.” Janet nodded, gave them a thumbs up, and pinged away. 

“How about that hot chocolate?” Tahani smiled down at her. 

“How about you grab my ash again?” Eleanor smirked and pulled her down for a kiss. 

“How about both?”

**Author's Note:**

> I love these adorable babes and am a pining lesbian so therefore domestic fluff... hope you liked it! comments and kudos make my day!!


End file.
